Thermal phase transitions in lipid bilayers and biomembranes are being studied using equilibrium density measurements. Current work is concentrated on building a more accurate and convenient differential density measuring apparatus. Particular points to be further investigated are the order and the relative density change of the main transition. A systematic study of the lower transition will begin. The effects on both transitions of adding third components will be investigated.